Blind Date
by Lily Michelle
Summary: He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend, when she said 'There's someone you should meet'. Just a little Flack love. Inspired by 'One Boy, One Girl' by Collin Raye.


**Title**: Blind Date  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Flack/OC, minor Danny/Lindsay  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, won't own them. Wish I did.  
**Author's Note**: Just a little bit of Flack love. Inspired by the song "One Boy, One Girl" by Collin Raye.

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said_

_"There's someone you should meet."_

"Oh, come on, Flack. You'll have fun. It's just dinner."

Flack sighed. He almost wished things were back to how they used to be when Danny and Lindsay flirted until you could choke on the sexual tension. At least back then, she'd been so worried about her own love life that she didn't have time to bother about his.

"I don't do blind dates, Lindsay."

She made a pouty, puppy dog face and sighed at her beer. Danny looked at her and looked at Flack with a pleading look.

"What can it hurt, Flack?" he said. "Julie's a nice girl."

Flack raised an eyebrow. _She's got him so whipped._

"What do you know about nice girls, Messer?"

Danny smirked and slung his arm around Lindsay's shoulders.

"You trying to say Montana's not a nice girl?"

Flack rolled his eyes. "She's the only nice girl you've ever known."

Danny grinned. "Then, she can be counted on to know nice girls, can't she?"

Flack paused. Somehow, Messer had tricked him. Now he had to admit he was turning down a date with a nice girl.

"I still don't do blind dates."

"Do you do dates at all?" Danny asked. "When was the last time you went on one?"

_Shit,_ Flack thought. _When was that?_

"You don't remember, do you?" Lindsay said. "Did you even call those girls from your first night back after the bombing?"

At first, Flack couldn't even remember what she was talking about. _Oh, she means those three girls who gave me their numbers on the Brooklyn Bridge. I didn't call them, did I?_

"I take it from your silence that you didn't," she continued. "Why don't you just go out with Julie? It's just a date. I promise I won't ever bug you about it again if you do."

That was an intriguing offer.

"You'll never try to set me up again if I do this?"

"Never," she swore.

He narrowed his eyes. "And you won't force Danny to set me up either?"

Her face fell a little. _She was trying to trick me, the cunning little cowgirl._

"Oh, alright. I promise I won't get Danny to set you up either."

He realized that she would probably just move on to their other friends and coworkers, but this was still a pretty good deal.

"Fine. I'll take her to dinner."

Lindsay squealed in a way that was very unlike her.

"Julie will be happy. She agreed to ages ago. Where will you meet her? And when?"

He sighed. She was turning cheerleader on them. _Who knew Monroe had it in her?_

"Friday night. I'm not working. I'll meet her at eight at Antonio's. She know where that is?"

Lindsay nodded. "She'll be there. You won't regret this, Flack."

_I'd better not,_ he thought.

When Lindsay went up to the bar for another round, Danny leaned over to Flack.

"Don't worry about it too much, Flack. The girl's a real looker. And she's real nice."

Flack just nodded. _Lindsay's sure changed Danny if he thinks girls now need more description than being hot. Not that they don't, but last year Danny would never have said it. Now, if only I can keep them away from my love life._

-----

Flack sighed and looked at his watch. 7:59. In another minute, she'd be late. _Not by much, but still. It's the principle of the thing._

He hadn't been waiting long, just five minutes, but he felt like an idiot. He was sitting in a nice, new suit at a nice, classy restaurant waiting for a girl he didn't even know. _If she stands me up, I'm killing Messer._

He looked at his watch again. Only thirty seconds had passed. It still wasn't even eight yet. He sighed again, drawing a look from the couple at a nearby table. Patient, Flack was not.

Just as he was convincing himself that she wasn't coming and he would leave in ten minutes, a gorgeous girl with dark brown hair walked into the restaurant. She wasn't model like, but she had an incredibly attractive girl-next-door look. Flack couldn't take his eyes off her and prayed that she was Julie.

The woman spoke to the host, who pointed to his table and began leading her over. Flack met her eyes and was lost. Her sparkling hazel eyes captivated him and his breath caught. A completely cheesy, romantic comedy type thought crossed his mind. _Where have you been all my life?_

He was glad she wasn't close enough to speak to yet, otherwise he probably would have said it out loud.

When they got to his table, the host excused himself, saying their server would be with them momentarily. He could have told them he was running away to join the circus for all Flack knew. He didn't listen to a word until she held out her hand and said hello.

Flack remembered his manners and jumped out of his chair as if someone had lit a fire underneath it.

"Hi, I'm Don Flack. You must be Julie." _Please, God, let her be Julie._

She nodded. "Julie Edward. It's nice to meet you." _Thank you, God._

"You're not what I expected," she continued, as they sat down.

His face fell a little. _What had she been expecting? _

She clearly understood his thought because she quickly clarified her meaning.

"I just mean, that Lindsay didn't tell me what you looked like. She said she was setting me up with a cop friend. I expected someone who'd eaten one too many donuts, if you get my meaning. You, on the other hand, are a pleasant surprise."

He smiled. _Did she just check me out? Does she think I'm hot, or just better than the stereotypical donut eating cop?_

"Well, I'm not surprised by you too much," he said. "Danny did say you were a looker. But he was understating a little. Or just hasn't got eyes for anyone but Lindsay."

She blushed at the compliment and laughed. "He said that, did he? I had no idea he even knew what I looked like. He hardly ever takes his eyes for Lindsay. She's got him wrapped around her little finger."

They both laughed at Danny's infatuation and picked up their menus.

_She's gorgeous, funny and can make fun of Messer. If she's smart, I'm gonna be in trouble._

"So, what do you do?" he asked.

She looked up from the menu. "I'm a grad student at NYU, actually. The plan is to teach there once I finish my Ph.D. I study English."

_A Ph.D.? I'm a goner._

-----

Danny stood up and held his hand out for quiet. The room fell silent and Danny picked up his glass.

"I've been best friends with Flack since we started working together, which was much longer age that I care to mention. We've been through tough times and he's helped me through some of the hardest times of my life. He even played an important role in helping me and my Montana finally get our feelings sorted out.

"So naturally, I wanted to pay him back. When me and Montana first suggested he go on a blind date with Julie, he was more than reluctant. Apparently, he thought my track record made me unreliable to identify nice girls. Of course, I wouldn't have set up my best friend, and one of the nicest guys I know, with anybody but the nicest girl Montana knew. Eventually, Flack gave in to the pressure and agreed to go on the blind date. I think we can all see that it was probably the best decision he ever made.

"You couldn't find two people more perfect for each other, or two people more in love if you tried. Julie, you're the best thing that ever happened to him, and don't think he doesn't know it. So, I'd like to propose a toast.

"To blind dates, interfering friends and to the bride and groom."

"To blind dates," the room echoed.

After everyone had drunk, Danny held up his glass again and glanced at Lindsay before looking at Flack and Julie.

"Flack, Montana said I shouldn't say this, but I'd like to take this opportunity to say 'I told you so'."

The entire room burst out laughing as Danny raised his glass to Flack and sat down. Lindsay shook her head in exasperation.

"You're supposed to be his best man, Danny. Don't embarrass him."

"That's what best men do, Montana. It's just pay back for his speech at our wedding."

Lindsay remembered the speech in question and her objections died. "He got off easy, then," she said.

Danny laughed. "It wasn't so bad. I lived, after all." He slipped an arm around her shoulders, like he usually did, and smiled down at the bundle in Lindsay's arms. "How's the little guy doing?"

"He's been an angel," she said proudly, tucking the corners of the blanket more snuggly around little Gregorio, known affectionately as Greg.

"You know," Danny said. "If he marries Flack's daughter, that'd really mess with Flack's head. He'd be the grandfather of little Messers."

Lindsay just shook her head at her husband's immaturity. "They don't even have any kids yet."

-----

Flack sat in the hospital room and massaged his aching hand. Julie looked over at him and laughed.

"Don't be such a baby," she said. "I didn't squeeze it that hard."

"Yeah, you did. I think you broke something."

"I just gave birth. If I want to squeeze my husband's hand as I push out his babies, I think I can."

He stood up and went over to her bedside. He took her hand in his and brushed a stray bit of hair off her face.

"Okay. Maybe you have a point."

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe? Honey, you know I do."

Flack laughed as the door opened and a nurse came in carrying a baby in each arm.

"Here they are," she said brightly. "All clean and ready to be named."

She handed the baby in the blue blanket to Julie and Flack took the baby in pin. Julie smiled and cooed at her new son.

"Hi baby. Aren't you the best boy ever?"

Flack grinned and played with his daughter's hands. "Her fingers are so small. They're perfect."

The nurse smiled. It was definitely not the first time she'd seen new parents, but every time was a blessing. These two looked as happy as any first time parents ever did.

"Do you have names?" she asked.

Julie looked at Flack and nodded. Looking back down at her baby boy, she said, "Edward Donald Flack. Eddie for short. My Eddie."

Flack's grin widened, if that was even possible. "She'll be Christine Juliet Flack. Little Christy."

They had picked out those names weeks ago and now they seemed more perfect than ever.

"Congratulations," the nurse said. "Twins are always a handful, but they're worth it. I have twin boys, myself."

The couple smiled and accepted her congratulations gracefully, but she could tell they weren't interested in much else besides their bundles of joy.

"I'll just let you folks get acquainted, then. Would you like me to tell your friends out there waiting?"

They nodded, but asked her to tell everyone to wait a while before coming to meet the newest Flacks.

Julie cooed at Eddie, while Flack walked around the room falling completely in love with his baby girl.

"Looks like she's got Daddy wrapped around her finger already," Julie said.

"Course she does. She's my little princess."

Julie laughed. Flack leaned in and stage whispered to his daughter. "Stay away from any Messer boys, Christy," he said. "Just remember that as the first thing Daddy taught you. I'll remind you. If that's all you learn, that'll be enough for me."

Julie laughed again, and asked to trade before he tried to teach their daughter anything else.

-----

Twenty-six years later, Flack sighed.

"I can't believe we have to send these out."

Julie frowned. "Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Well, I'm happy she's happy," he said, "but she didn't learn the first thing I tried to teach her."

Julie laughed as she remembered and read on of the embossed invitations out loud.

_Mr. and Mrs. Donald Flack, Jr.  
and  
Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Messer  
invite you to witness  
the marriage uniting their  
children  
Christine Juliet  
and  
Gregorio Louis  
on  
Saturday, the fifteenth of May  
at eleven o'clock in the morning_

_at St Thomas' Church._

_Reception immediately following ceremony._


End file.
